oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Money making guide
Skill subpages Should we split the article into subpages for each skill, like how the Runescape Wiki had it previously? Bmanseven (talk) 00:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I think we should split the article into subpages for each skill. Plus some of the guides are horrible. Normal logs are worth a decent amount and should never be sold to a general store. Quietus Xile (talk) 01:19, May 26, 2014 (UTC) This method seems completely unavailable for usage. Almost nobody buys/sells RAW summer pies. I tried buying 1 as a test for 10k! Nobody sold a single one. perhaps if one cooked them and sold, but I haven't checked the profit for that. This is definitely not a money making guide. Or at least a proper/finished one. Just as a warning this method does NOT work. Raw wild pies sell for around 8-9k making them in some cases a loss to make, just letting others know so they don't waste mils on getting cooking up for nothing. 17:43, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Raw wild pies default price is 13k. However they only sell for 7.6k~9k. 09:21, March 13, 2016 (UTC) HowIdidYourNan How do you guys calculate how many tuna potatos you can do in an hour, because even with a bot its impossible to make this many (2000)??? I mean lets say it takes 200 sec to do invent, or even less 120, you cant make 666 000 in an hour, you'll make about 150k... As of June 2 2016, Raw Wild Pie sells for 4720, the ingredients together cost 5235. I'm guessing since the addition of the sawmill in the Woodcutting Guild this information is out of date. Anyone wanna calculate the new costs/profits using the Zeah sawmill? Should be better as no need for Willow logs or Rings of dueling. 05:51, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Grand exchange prices are inaccurate.. raw wild pies are currently traded at 4.7k, making this a net loss. maybe add a section about collecting saltpetre? traded a lot and collected easily. 11:35, November 7, 2016 (UTC)ThaChillera i picked the flax as the article told. however, i did not make money. did i get trolled? i enchanced emerald bolts. and in fact made no money at all. tuna potato big losse, beware tried nature running, i got killed multiple times and was reported for scam do not yet have the level for soul runes. is it worth it ? per the above. was not worth it. when are they going to ban all the bots at karamaj, too many bots. not worth fishing lobsters for money.. anyone around? this website dead? :ye --Iiii I I I (talk) 20:12, January 26, 2017 (UTC) i quit the wiki :nice --Iiii I I I (talk) 06:12, February 8, 2017 (UTC) The actively traded price of cooked anchovies is almost three times the listed price rn, making this a money losing activity. I tested this yesterday with catching and cooking the anchovies and got these results. I fished at Draynor Bank for 30 minutes with 70 fishing: 140 Raw Anchovies 197 Raw Shrimps 14k Fishing xp/hr 40k Total Profit I bought the plain pizzas at 717 gp each and sold the anchovy pizzas for between 1000 and 1008 gp each for a profit of about 285 gp per pizza. 21:59, March 19, 2017 (UTC) The flax thing should really be removed and replaced with spinning flax, nobody wants to pick flax anymore 20:27, June 8, 2017 (UTC) THis is 100% wrong, check herblore skill guide. A super combat potion uses (4) super attack, strength, and defence potions, and you combine a torstol with the 3 already made potions (by itself, not in a vial of water) to make a super combat potion. Torstol potions are used to make zamorak brew, which as of 6/17/17 are 24.55gp per exp (you pay 5k and sell for 703gp, 4297gp loss for 175exp) whereas saradomin brews are 14.64gp per xp which is still very expensive, but 180exp per (best exp per potion made, besides the impractical weapon poison ++ which require spawn hopping for nightshades) 02:49, June 18, 2017 (UTC)Convalesce THis is 100% wrong, check herblore skill guide. A super combat potion uses (4) super attack, strength, and defence potions, and you combine a torstol with the 3 already made potions (by itself, not in a vial of water) to make a super combat potion. Torstol potions are used to make zamorak brew, which as of 6/17/17 are 24.55gp per exp (you pay 5k and sell for 703gp, 4297gp loss for 175exp) whereas saradomin brews are 14.64gp per xp which is still very expensive, but 180exp per (best exp per potion made, besides the impractical weapon poison ++ which require spawn hopping for nightshades) Deal-Inside-Scaper (talk) 02:56, June 18, 2017 (UTC)Convalesce This page is cluttered by 'make xxx sapling'. Is it possible to combine all of them somehow? 19:47, July 5, 2017 (UTC) This doesn't include cost of runes. I actually lost money using a trident here. 01:25, July 15, 2017 (UTC) How are you supposed to repeat the process if there's a buying limit for seeds? Sure, you could let them stock up, but that would me you would only get the 1700 seeds after 34 for hours (200 seeds every 4 hours). After 34 hours, you'd have to wait 34 hours again to repeat the process, just for 1700 seeds. I don't know how to go about editing the table here, but wanted to note that grinding chocolate bars in a member's only option, not free-to-play. The pestle and mortar is a member's only item. I may be doing the math wrong, but the smithing mithril bars at blast furnace page may be wrong. I got a profit of 938,736 gp, not the 400,000 something it shows. Can someone remove the saplings methods, they are quite inacurate gp/hr wise, and saplings will almost never sell. New location to kill Red Dragons Hello, This page needs to be updated with the new location of the Myth's Guild from Dragon Slayer 2. The basement in the guild has red dragons right under it and has the bank on the first floor (uk floor system). This increases gp per hour. Also, do not forget to add mythical cape to teleport to the guild right in front of the statue. :I've added for all the pages of chromatic dragons that they are found in the guild basement, but have not altered the GP/hour. -- 19:16, January 10, 2018 (UTC) The grand exchange price is wildly inaccurate. This method is a heavy loss. leave the bones selling for medium price ge and cant sell waiting 1 day, this thing is not profitable anymore, the profit is too low, almost nothing... 18:31, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Money making / Skilling: crafting gold bracelets by smelting gold bars with a furnace and a bracelet mould. exact profit per hour not known, needs to be tested. over 100% of input as additional profit given, gap between gold bar and gold bracelet actually over 120 gp (70 -> 195) per item. crafting 7 needed, members only. -- Moneymaking Guide Bones To Bananas i created a guide page for Bones To Bananas . i tested and confirmed the profits, and that the bananas sell well (they're in high demand as payment for farmers) please add it to the table as it seems i am unable to CoffeeMeowKat (talk) 02:54, February 16, 2018 (UTC) -- There should be a vorkath moneymaking part added to the combat money making methods Making headless arrows is out of date. Arrow shafts go for 1gp, Feathers go for 3, and headless arrows sell for 5. 17:55, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Not taken into account: Astral and nature runes prices. Dragass (talk) 08:08, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Master farmers The "Pickpocketing Master Farmers" section is wrong , I've been pickpocketing that guy for 3 days (10 hours every session) and my profit never reached more than 500k GP/h (and I got 98 thieving with ardy hard cape so 100% success rate). Quite disappointing.Sebixer23 (talk) 20:57, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :Were you wearing full rogue gear for double loot? 21:00, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :yesSebixer23 (talk) 01:21, July 1, 2018 (UTC) for the combat money maker list/guide update it to include revenants and others. 12:49, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Money can be made by buying red topaz (cut), balls of wool, and silver bars into topaz amulet and then enchanted into burning amulets, for 1m+ an hour Intensity Could there be an intensity scale(or afk-ness) on these(Between category and members) - High intensity would be things like killing certain bosses or cleaning herbs or alching- which require constant clicking and Low intensity would be things like splashing(not a money maker but an example of a low intensity activity) or fishing.Aragonitite (talk) 13:53, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :I like the idea. It's gonna take a while to implement for all the methods, but it could certainly be useful. --laagone talk 13:59, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :I agree. Seems like a useful addition. JohnSixxScott (talk) 14:35, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Tuna potatoes Regarding the tuna potato guide. It should be mention that you would most like need to make this mostly from scratch, as the items needed are barely ever sold. Tuna and corn on the high end sells 2000 a day meaning that step is pretty much void, same goes for chopped tuna, meaning the process actually becomes buy cooked tuna, bowls to start off with, potatos with butter and cooked sweetcorn. This obviously adds a bunch of steps making the hourly wage drop by a fair bit the impling jar hand in method is very out of date baby impling jars are now worth almsot twice that 21:00, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Spike in supplies costs and just generally bad results makes Brutal Greens a bad use of time. Outdated method This method is serverely updated. Hourly profit is 255,000 The current buying price of grimy avantoe: 1870 Sale price: 1921 :Which method are you referring to exactly? --Masuta Who (talk) 01:01, May 23, 2019 (UTC)